Challenge
by Chosan
Summary: Locked within a dark portal known as her life, Abby Raiden became a social outcast. When a hand is held out for her will she learn to grab onto this handsome lifesaver? OcSeto, Chapter 3 is up!
1. Forsakened

Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Hiya Folks! It's been ages. Sorry but lately it's been proposal, outlines and reports that my writing creativity has been poured into. Now that I have a bit of a break, I decided to try something new. Today I present to you my new story, a challenge from LadyMoonDemon. I am also writing this story in a different style from my usual. The OC also belongs to LadyMoonDemon sorry that her personality changed a bit though, I just started her personality off in that direction and then it just kinda flowed that way.

Hope you like this fic, please review and tell me what you think of it. You know I love your reviews people (I love you too lol)

Enjoy y'all!

Chapter 1: Forsakened

* * *

My name is Abby Raiden. I became 16 lately and ever since I've been living with my father in New York since my mother committed suicide when I was three. People have asked me whether I miss her. Sometimes I ask myself that too. Honestly though I don't think so. How can I miss someone that I barely remember? Unlike others I can't remember her every smile her every motion. She is nothing but a shadow in my life. Sometimes I think life would have been different had she been alive. At least dad wouldn't hit me as much if she was. He started to drink the year of her death, and soon the beatings would follow. He would always blame me for his problems. I've been taught to hide my wounds under my clothing for so many years, I'm completely hidden away.

At school, I'm a loner. It's not that I don't want any friends, except I simply don't know who I can trust. It's not like I'm not envious of those girls who spend their lunch with their group of friends as they chat away of their current events and what they plan to do over the weekend. I did have a friend once. Her name was Jenny, I was five, it seems so long ago. She asked me why my arm had a black spot. I told her I fell. I lied to the only friend I ever had, because I feared what my dad would do if he found out. It was a very short friendship anyways because Jenny moved away after three months. I was alone again. It would be a feeling that I would have for years to come. How I dream of having a normal life, with a happy family, and friends. I dream, no I dreamed of being free.

I know better now. Things will never change. I'll live in this dim dark corner as I have for the past 13 years since my mother died. Besides I'm used to my solitude now. It's safer; when you live in a bubble no one can come in a hurt you. As I stare out the airplane window I think, does dad honestly think that moving to Japan would be any different? I'm an outcast and that's the case no matter where I go. Being in Japan won't stop the drinking, won't stop the beatings and definitely won't stop the loneliness; the only thing that I have ever stopped doing is cry.

* * *

I stepped out of the school bus with the other kids. They stared at me just like when I was back home. To them I was a freak, with my long blonde hair and black highlights. Normally a good glare keeps them from asking pesky questions. I took a breath. So I would be spending this year in some Japanese school, this is great, just great.

"Hi there!"

I looked at the girl who had spoken. That's just great, some bitch who thinks she can just intrude on my privacy because she's some friendly cheerleader. Might as well be polite.

"Hello."

"My name's Tea, Tea Gardner. You're the new girl right? Abby Raiden am I right?"

"Yes I am."

"Well that's great I'm so pleased to meet you. I understand being new can be quite difficult especially since you came here all the way from New York right?"

All right, she was starting to get on my nerves. She was like the thing that wouldn't shut up. Obviously my looks of "would you please go away" and the "Get the hell away from me" weren't working. So I let my impatience get the better of me, "Look, Tea right?" I said mocking the way she kept asking me, "I'd like to be by myself at the moment. So if you would be so kind to go bug someone else I would be ever so grateful." And I left the cheerleader with her mouth agape.

Well this was a great beginning to a new school year. I haven't even gone to homeroom yet and I've just told someone to bugger off. At least in New York that kind of business didn't start till noon. Hopefully not everyone in Domino High was this annoying. I think this is going to be a very long year.

As if it couldn't get any worse I walked into some tall guy. He nearly dropped his laptop but thanks to reflexes he caught it before it could fall to the ground and smash into smithereens. Not that I would have been happier if it did. I was about to apologize but what I heard stopped me before the words could even leave my mouth.

"Watch where you're going next time, freak! God knows none of you losers could pay for this your entire life if it were to be damaged."

Well that just tops off my day with a bloody cherry. "Why don't you go outside and clean the flagpole or something you stupid over-stretched reject!" Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to just have kept my mouth shut. As I tried to pass by I was pull-backed by my elbow by the guy.

"I hope you know who you're talking to you little bitch."

"Yea I do! I'm talking to a first class prick!" I yanked my elbow away from him. Who the hell was this guy and who made him king of the school? I stormed off in a fit of fury. I knew they were staring but I didn't care. People never knew when to mind their own business anyways. Sometimes I wish I could just dig a whole and climb in there for a century or two. Maybe then the world will be different and people would be less irritating.

* * *

The day passed rather uneventfully for me. It was rather tedious listening to the teachers yak and yak. As far as I was concerned I could learn more just staring at the text. I got up at the sound of the final bell thanking a higher power for whatever I deserved for cutting the teacher and her boring lecture. But as we all know everything comes at a price. I guess I just wasn't meant to be happy because as soon as I opened the school door…Rain…great, can life get any happier. So without an umbrella I trudged in the freezing rain. For some reason cursing seemed to dominate a lot of today for me, normally it's only half of the day. Usually I would welcome the rain, but today it was just plain annoying. It was like an extra slap in the face, who knows maybe it's an omen that dad would be drinking again.

I think it took me a while to notice the car that was following me. I looked up to the see the tall jackass that I had met this morning. How nice, the only thought in my head was, "God why have you forsaken me?"

"Get in the car you idiot I'll give you a lift." He said

I could have sworn I had water in my ears. What the hell did the jerk just say? Get in his car? "And why the hell should I? You aren't exactly numero uno in my books, or anywhere near that either." I said glaring at him

This totally did not faze him which pissed the hell out of me. What the hell was with this guy? He is the only one to ever challenge me in this way. "Look, are you getting or what? I'm not very patient you know."

I could almost feel my face twitch. "Well no one asked you to stop and offer me a ride ok? A) I don't like you B) I will never be in your gratitude so you can just shove your offer into a pit somewhere." I walked on ignoring the sound of a car door opening. He stood in front of me with an umbrella covering the both of us.

"Get in before you get yourself sick. You'll be spreading germs if you're ill and I certainly don't want some dirty virus from you of all people." I was thinking whether to punch him or slap him when I found myself seated in a very nice car with heat warming my frozen hands.

My anger seemed to melt away with the iciness of my hands. I looked at the guy in the driver seat. What the hell was with this guy? One moment he's the world first class jerk, and then he's considerate and nice as a puppy?

"If you've finished gawking, would you mind telling me where you were headed so I can drop you off?"

It took me a while to notice that I was staring. I looked away immediately and changed my view to the outside to watch the rain run down the window of the expensive car. "Turn left five blocks from here stop at the third house on your right." I said in a voice close to a whisper. I don't know what happened to my voice it was like it dried up into nothingness.

The ride was quiet. No words were exchanged between us. I have never felt this way. What was this feeling? It wasn't love that's for sure. No way would I fall in love with some guy I just met and who's having split personality issues. I don't know how to explain it. I felt…safe, that I was cared for. It was something that I haven't felt in…well forever. The ride was short but it felt like forever. He stopped at the area I had instructed him to. I was thinking whether to say thank you or just to run away from the car and never look back.

I opened my mouth to thank him but something else came out, "What's your name?"

The guy looked at me with one raised eyebrow like I was weird or something. "My name is Kaiba, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. What do you think? Please tell me. This is such a different style for me I don't even know myself. Personally though, it's kind of fun. I guess trying something new is not bad. Well review and I shall continue. Love y'all. Ja Ne! 


	2. Sanctuary

Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

I've decided to redo my chapter 2 again because that just led to about a bunch of chapters of pure ranting on my behalf TT …Terribly sorry that I've put this story aside for so long except between midterms and term papers all I've manage to do is sleep.

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

Well life has been rather tedious ever since that day. Every day passes as uneventful as the next. At school I remain an outcast as I've always been and in every school that I've been in. My only happiness in the last five days is that dad has been working at the office and hasn't come home. I don't think I've ever felt so at peace with myself before. Not that I've become some happy go-lucky girl or anything.

I spend most of my school time in the library. The school library has become my sanctuary. It's the one place that those cheerleaders like Tea don't go. I find solace in the depths of the books. My mind is free of thought as I drown within the complicated rules and teachings of the text. The librarian even recognizes me when I go there now, she smiles and I give her a simple nod. It makes me think how pathetic my life has gone. Have I become a nerd, a lonely nerd? How sad.

Of course, as life would have it for me, my peaceful sanctuary would not remain. He walked in. Of all people, he walked in. I glared at him as he made his way over, I raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to me.

"Hi"

I looked at him indifferently.

"What?" he asked, and still I just looked at him, "What?" he asked impatiently. It was apparent my lack of speech irritated him.

I decided to ignore him in hopes of some peace. I moved to the corner of the library where very few went. I think he enjoys torturing me. He sits down yet again this time across from me. I try to ignore him behind my book, but that odd feeling you get when people stare at you was too strong. I put down my book,

"What exactly do you want from me Bakura?" I hissed

"I want nothing from you new girl. I just want to know how you are." He said feigning innocence.

I looked skeptically at him, "Yea right, you care as much as I love fluffy bunnies and rainbows. The name's Abby not new girl, get that through your thick head."

Bakura chuckled, "Well have a nice day new girl. Enjoy your fluffy bunnies and rainbows." And he got up ready to leave

I was stuck between a choice of laughing or being exasperated. Of course being outspoken little me I took the challenge "Abby! A-b-b-y! Get it!" I hissed

"Congrats on learning to spell your name." he said and disappeared behind the books.

I fumed. Men, I was starting to believe that romance really should be left to those damn fairy tales and fiction stories. Honestly, did all the nice men in the world die or something? That's not true though, my subconscious said, what about the nice guy who gave you a ride. Ah well that's an exception, I thought back, he's psychotic with multiple personalities. Then I realized I was talking to myself. I groaned inwardly, my life just wasn't getting any better.

Finally giving up on getting any work done in the library I decided to leave. With all the luck in the world I walked into someone again. Joy, not only am I slowly becoming a bookworm but a first-class klutz. As I looked up, I decided that god hated me, and there would be nothing else that I would like to do better than slam my head against the wall. I had once again walked into Seto Kaiba. This time he dropped his suitcase, I was wondering if I was going to cry when I watched all the paperwork float around me. I was pretty sure the guy was going to blow up at me. For a minute there he looked like he was going to. He had opened his mouth to shout but for some reason his reaction changed when he saw me.

"Oh it's you again." Was all he said as he got down to pick up his papers.

"You're not going to yell at me?" I said doubting my good luck that somehow mr.tall and freaky hadn't blown up in my face.

He let out an audible sigh, "You could at least apologize instead of asking why I'm not strangling your neck or hanging you by your wrist on the top floor of Kaiba building."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the man. I swear that Seto Kaiba is psychotic. On the exterior he looks human, but lord knows what goes on in that head of his. Suddenly he looked up from his task and with a frown he said, "Instead of staring how about you help me?" he said with a slight sneer. "At least this isn't my laptop. Less breakable by people like you" muttering that last part below his breath he went back to his task. I picked up a couple that had strayed a bit farther and I handed them back to him. I turned on my heel and proceeded home. I would have no further chance to meet him today, there was a beautiful sunset on the path home and not a single cloud in the glowing red sun.

Perhaps I should have taken that as a sign, for another surprise awaited me as I neared my father's property. There in the driveway was my father's car. No good could come of this. I considered running, but what good would that do? I pulled out my keys and opened the locks of the front door. I turn the knob and entered the house. My father was in the living room, working on the coffee table.

"It's about time you got home Abby. Where the hell have you been? Do you know how much shit I would have to go through if something happened to you? You can die for all I care but have the decency to wait till you're 18 and out of my care."

I said nothing. I only looked blankly, letting his cold words whiz by. For many years his words no longer hurt my feelings. I felt no emotions, only anger, hatred and loneliness. If you can even call that last one an emotion. I know he was still talking, but I was in no mood to listen to his ranting. I headed towards my room only to have my hair yanked back and I felt my back hit against the wall. I felt an intense pain that lessened quickly into a simple numbing. I glared back at my assaulter, my father, whatever you prefer, only to receive a slap in the face.

"Don't you dare look at me like that you little shit. So as long as you live under my roof you are mine to control." Over the years I had learned that fighting against this man would only bring more pain. I've chosen to take the initial anger and

I lowered my head in despair. If only I could live away from here. But where could I go? I had no relatives, I had no friends, and I had no one. So what am I doomed to die here, beaten by my only family in pure loneliness? Seemed like a crappy way to die, but it seems it was my only option. What a blissful thought, to die all alone, by the hands of those I have been delivered to. And what will happen after? Probably nothing, they may not even notice I've gone. When they do, it'll be a simple, "The invisible one is gone, oh well." Fuckers, I don't need them.

I looked into the mirror after my father had left the house, probably off to pour alcohol down his throat again. My face had a slight bruise from the slap, nothing that a bit of make-up wouldn't fix. I took out what I need to conceal the wounds in the morning and I headed for bed. I closed my mind as my head hit the pillow. Darkness closed in at I was finally at peace.

* * *

The peace was soon interrupted by the shrill noise of my alarm. My eyes were assaulted by the light of the sun. Joy another bright sunny day. After putting on my uniform I applied what was necessary and when I was satisfied with my work, I put away the items and headed off to school. I was happy to see that my father was drunk as hell on the couch completely unconsciousness. Lord I wish he were out of my life. I glared down at the bane of my existence. "Asshole" I sneered.

When the school came into view, I looked at the grey building. Even my library sanctuary had been screwed. Where else could I go? I opened my locker to find a note, it read, "Under the cherry blossom (the one at the front of the school) at 5 today". I laughed silently. What kind of crude joke was this? I crumpled the note and threw it out.

* * *

It was nearly 4pm by the time I had gotten back to my locker. On my way I noticed a door labeled roof. Perhaps this was exactly what I was looking for. I left my books safely locked in my small cabinet locker and made my way to the door. I walked up the flight of stairs and walked onto the roof of the school. Who thought such a place could be so beautiful. I leaned against the wall as I watched the early sunset. That's the thing about autumn isn't it? The sun goes down much earlier then it should, much like most of my life. My life was over almost before it began.

Arms wrapped around my legs, the sky glowing a beautiful blood red, I began thinking about my life; from the beginning my father never wanted me, my mother was the one who wanted to keep the life that she had inside of her. Keh! Some mother, she gave birth to a child only to abandon it with someone who loathed the sight of it. My father and mother hadn't maintained a very good relationship and when she was pregnant their relationship was nearly in shambles. Since mother passed away, father has always despised my presence, says I remind her of the bitch that left me here. I wouldn't know, I don't remember my mother well. Sometimes I think I'm more familiar with the cheap floozies he brings back every once in a while. They say everyone has a purpose for being born. I have never found mine, I don't even have a hint on why I'm here. People are supposed to be able to contribute to society, I seem more like a disturbance. I buried my head into my arms.

I was so immersed in thought I didn't realize another's presence, "There you are! I've been looking for you, where the hell…hey, are you ok?"

I looked up to see the intruder upon my only privacy. I groaned a buried my face further into my arms. "What do you want?" my voice was muffled by my sleeves.

"I simply asked about your well being. If you don't want to answer I really don't care."

"Then go away."

"You don't own the roof Aiden. Maybe I like the fresh air…"

I don't know what came over me, years of keeping my emotions hidden away at the farthest part of my head suddenly burst through the damn and came flooding out in the form of tears. I sobbed deeply into my arms.

"Oh god you've got to be kidding me." I heard him say, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop the tears, I hated myself for this weakness, especially in front Kaiba, I was just so tired. "Pick yourself up Aiden. You're a lot stronger than that."

Anger rushed through my veins, I stood up and glared at Kaiba, I had to stand on my tip toes to get close enough and I shouted in his face, "Don't tell me what I am asshole! I'll be whatever the hell I want. If I want to cry I'll cry as much as I want to damn it!" I poked him in the chest to emphasize my last point. "I'll be damn weak if I want to. I'm sick of you people trying to control my life. All I want is a little peace, just a small sanctuary…" after that huge outburst I suddenly felt really tired, "Is that too much to ask for?" I whispered. My legs could no longer support me and the last thing I remember is falling into Seto Kaiba before utterly blacking out.

* * *

Well this chapter was slightly longer than usual hehehe. I'm not sure if I should raise the rating due this chapter. If it is please inform me and I will change it right away. Hopefully this new chapter is better. Any constructive comments are welcome, and reviews are adored.

Love y'all, see you soon…I hope. (Possibly after finals)


	3. Embracing the Light

Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Sorry for the late update, I decided tostudy forFinals first, chappie update second. I only finished on the 26th but my internet's been whacky so now that that's over with. Yay I'm officially free and I bring gifts! Your the long-awaited ch.3. Honestly I'm really starting to get stuck with titles and plot idea, not sure if it's laziness taking over my brain…I think it's become allergic to imagination. Maybe I'm not over that huge writer's block thing yet … Well at least this chapter came out nice and long. Enjoy

Chapter 3: Embracing the light

И И И

Darkness, you would think after so many years I would be used to it. I remember when I was young, I used to be scared of the dark. Other kids told me tales of how their parents brought them night lights or left the hallway light on, my father had a different method. I still remember the first time I had decided to approach my father, I was six that year.

Flashback:

"Daddy?"

"What do you want now you little runt? I thought I told you to go to bed, didn't I tell you I was sick of looking at you?" he shouted

"Daddy, I'm afraid of the dark could I have a light?"

"What the hell!" he bellowed, "Do you know how much you cost me already? Why would I possibly add more to the electricity bill by leaving a light on all night? You stupid idiot leave before I lose my temper with you."

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I knew that he could make his threat a reality in simple seconds. I had been spared this time, but I knew if I continued to anger him, I would not be so lucky the next time.

И И И

But I was no longer six, I was a sixteen year old girl that had just fallen unconscious on the roof of the school. I opened my eyes, well at least I wasn't on the roof anymore that's for sure, now I just needed to find out where in the hell was I. I got up only to find myself in a very comfortable bed with silk sheets and very fluffy pillows. Well this sure wasn't Kansas anymore. Suddenly it occurred to me that I was no longer wearing my school uniform and instead I was wearing a very long white silk shirt. Oh my lord, who changed me!

"Hi"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see a kid with long spiky black hair looking at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes I ever did see. "Um…Hi. Who are you? And where am I? Please tell me you're not the one that changed me." I said

"My name's Mokuba. You're at my house. Changed you? Oh you mean your outfit. No, big brother ordered the maid to do it."

Well that answers a question and a half. "So what's your name?" Mokuba asked

"My name's Abby Raiden, just call me Abby though. So how did I get here Mokuba?"

"My brother Seto brought you home." The kid was cute, but his simple answers were starting to bug me.

"Seto Kaiba?" I asked as realization hit me and Mokuba nodded vigorously. Well at least he didn't leave me on the roof. Maybe he does have some decency. An awkward silence seems to settle in the room as I was deeply submerged in thought. That is until Mokuba decided to break it with a question of his own.

"So…" he started, "Are you my Seto's girlfriend? You know since he never brings anyone home."

I'm pretty sure my eyes widened. If I were to exaggerate I would say they would be the size of a flying saucer. Then again I'm not the type, so I just sat there, mouth open staring at the kid. To avoid scaring the kid I was planning to say 'excuse me' as if I had heard wrong, but being me that's not what came out of my mouth. "What! Hell no!"

Mokuba blushed a red before mumbling a silent apology. I felt terrible that I had scared the kid, after all he had been nothing but polite since I woke up. "Eh..I mean..um..no..I'm sorry that came out all wrong" god I was horrible with my social interactions.

I jumped out of the bed wanting to comfort him. However as soon as I landed on my feet, it didn't feel like I was standing on the floor. It felt like I was floating and the room started to spin around. I could feel my stomach reaching my throat. Only one thing came to mind, "Oh crap"

I could feel the darkness as it once again enveloped me into its embrace. I no longer fear the dark, only the memory that comes with it. As I closed my eyes, the memory has returned to haunt me once again.

"Daddy?"

И И И

I felt someone poke me as my consciousness returned releasing me from the repeating horror of my childhood. I winced as the light hit my eyes. I strained against the silhouette of the person who had awakened me. The last thing I remembered was talking to a kid called Mokuba, but Mokuba wasn't this tall. "Who are you?" my mind still groggy from my recent rude awakening.

"I've helped you twice within 24 hours and you don't know who I am? That's awfully grateful of you Raiden."

Only one person could annoy me with just one sentence. I sighed loudly, "Bite me Kaiba."

"Don't push my patience Raiden. I just might. You hungry?"

"Why would you care?" I retorted, oddly enough I felt a bit guilty at that statement. I mean obviously the guy had some heart if he had brought me here to rest.

"The doctor said you passed out from exhaustion and that you need to stay on a specific diet until you are well again. Don't your parents or like your mom prepare you healthy foods?"

"My mom died when I was three."

An awkward silence swept the room once again, "What about your dad?"

My dad, for once in my life I really didn't know what to say. In my youth I always had well prepared answers for everything anyone could ever ask me. I never liked to be caught unaware. Surprises never were something I enjoyed because for me they usually ended in a sound beating. I searched my brain for an answer to this one but nothing came to mind. "My dad…he…" I started, but I really didn't know what to say. "He doesn't cook." Well that worked, it was the truth all the guy did was drink beer and hit me. At least that was how I saw him most of the time.

"So you cook? Can't be too healthy what you're making, the way the doctor described your health. What do you usually make?"

There it was again. Kaiba's nice caring side. Why was he so odd? Every time we spoke, he would start off as his usual bastard self then mid-way he would suddenly become…a human being. He would go from asshole to someone you could actually like. What did I usually eat? I have no idea, I guess most of the time I would just skip meals. My dad didn't like to take extra work to raise me. Since I was 10 he would just leave an envelope on the table with about five hundred dollars every month. There was always a note, no a reminder, "That's all you're getting runt. Budget it well because you aren't getting anymore. Be grateful you brat." Sometimes if business wasn't well it was even less.

It was also then I had decided if I wanted to get out of here one day I would need to budget well. I usually saved half of what I had. I had found a good hiding place in my old home under the stone fence at the back of our home. My small savings box used to fit right under there. When we moved here I had no idea where to hide the box. Finally I had decided to put it somewhere I knew my father couldn't touch it, I opened a savings account. There was quite a bit of money there, six years of savings. I hoped by the time I was old enough to live on my own the money could come in handy. I also had a job back in New York, a part-time one that put a little extra cash in my savings account now. For now I could only dream that in another year and half I would be on my own, far from the center of my nightmares.

"Raiden!" Kaiba's shouting had wakened me from my reverie.

"I'm not deaf you know." I shouted back, angry that he had pulled me from such a wonderful thought.

"Could've fooled me." He replied, "Your eyes glazed over when I asked you about your cooking." His face showed dislike before turning, "I'll have someone bring you some soup." He said before leaving the room.

И И И

About ten minutes later, a perky Mokuba came in with a tray of what appeared to be chicken broth soup. He unfolded a plastic table and placed the soup before me, "Here you go Abby. The doctor said this will help you regain your strength."

I smiled at him. I never really liked kids even when I was a kid myself. I always envied them, with their happy life, their happy families, with their kind and gentle parents. However when it came to Mokuba, he just seemed so brimming with happiness that you couldn't help but get splashed by it as well. It amazed me, I didn't know him all that well, but he seemed to have grown on me. Out of a whole city of people I had found someone that wasn't a phony or rude jackass. Here was a child whose true spirit and kindness shone with genuine sincerity.

"You're really pretty when you smile you know? Seto tells me you don't smile often, but I think he's lying, you're always smiling when I see you." He commented suddenly.

"Life hasn't given me much reason to smile about. When I see you Mokuba, you smile with honest happiness, and you speak with real concern and it makes me want to smile."

"You can see all that?" he grinned with his boyish charms

I nodded, "I can see it as well as I can feel it." He blushed as he laughed out loud. His laughter was so pure that I wanted to laugh with him. But I couldn't, I hadn't laughed in so many years, I had forgotten how to laugh. Instead my laugh had turned into a soft cough.

After the soup, and a friendly chat with Mokuba, he bounced out of the room with the empty bowl. "I have to finish off some of my homework; I'll come by later if Seto allows me to."

I gave a small smile as I watched him leave. I sighed and looked out the window. It was night, the moon shone brightly. Wait a minute… it was night? How long was I asleep anyways! Did I miss school? A million thoughts ran through my head I didn't even notice a figure walk in as I bound from the bed and right into the person.

"Holy friggin shit Raiden. What the hell were you trying to do? Plow me down!"

"Sorry Kaiba." I had said in my haste, for once without argument I had apologized to Kaiba.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What no snide remark? No snappy comeback?"

I suddenly remembered why I was in such a hurry, "Kaiba how long have I been here?"

"Well you first fainted this afternoon…"

I leaned back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. So I hadn't been here too long. Wait, oh crap what if dad found out. He'd be furious for me to not going home. Shit, I was in for it. I couldn't stay here, nor would I want to, I don't think I could stand Kaiba for too much longer, but where else could I go? I was new in Japan, I knew no one, I had no friends or family to come to my aid. I don't know how long my savings would last me now. I hadn't planned the need to tap into it for another two years at least. Who knew what my father would do. He could be lenient or he could beat me to death. One never really knew with him. He was as psychotic as they came.

"You know I'm getting really sick you zoning out on me constantly like that. Do you have like a really short attention span or something?"

I was fuming, how the heck he and Mokuba could be from the same family was beyond me. One was a psychotic freak with split personalities, and the other a kid full of life and happiness. "For your information, I happened to be thinking a task I'm sure exceeds your mental capacity but if you actually tried it, perhaps it will benefit you."

He raised an eyebrow at my comment but didn't reply. He got up and dusted himself off. I was still furious but my anger disappeared when I saw a hand. I looked up to the owner of the hand and stared straight into the deep blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. I don't know how long we stood there, but it felt like an eternity. A million thoughts raced through my mind. In the silence I barely noticed my hand move upwards and slowly place it in his. My mind jolted as he pulled me upwards.

Suddenly it snapped. It was like a light bulb was turned on somewhere. I knew I had found what I had always been seeking. I, Abby Raiden, had found the only power to pull me from the clutches of darkness. My mind shouted to me telling me of my foolishness and that Seto Kaiba would never help anyone but himself. However the voice of reason seemed to be muffled by another part of me that seemed to say, 'Can't you see? He's the one. He has the power, he has the strength. He will be the one to take you away, Seto Kaiba is the one who will pull you from the darkness' and deep down in my heart I so wanted to believe it and that's what I did. I opened my arms and embraced what I thought to be the light at the end of a path of darkness.

Unfortunately for me, "Um…Raiden…would you mind telling me what exactly are you doing?"

И И И

I know you might be thinking why she is falling in love so quickly with him. She's not in love yet, she's just seeing him as someone who can help her and/or support her. I'm sorry for lack of updates, but I'm trying to see if I can avoid using cliché paths with this story unfortunately that takes a bit of thinking, and for me…it can take a while ;p

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
